1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of miniature multilayer capacitors, and more particularly concerns capacitors having means for adjusting the capacitances in a greater range of capacitance values than has heretofore been possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has herefore been proposed to provide a miniature capacitor with a plurality of external electrode stripes which can be connected by conductive jumpers to each other and to terminal electrodes for selectively adjusting the capacitance value of the capacitor. Such a construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,102, dated Aug. 8, 1989. This prior means for capacitance adjustment has proven to have several disadvantages. In the first place, the capacitor is provided with a descrete number of external electrodes which sets a finite limit on the number of capacitance adjustments which can be made. Another objection is difficulty of soldering the jumpers to the electrodes. This process requires precision soldering equipment and skilled operators because jumpers may be 0.010 or less in length.